In current systems, when a user (also referred to herein as a client) desires to download and view content, the user may be required to view an advertisement before the user can view the requested content. For example, on a website for viewing television programs, a client requests a particular television program for viewing on their computer. In order to enforce that clients view advertisements (referred to herein as “appended content”) before the desired content (referred to herein as protected content), the appended content is streamed/downloaded to the client before the content streaming starts. For example, there may be a first server that serves the advertisements and a second server that serves the protected content (where the first server and the second server may be distinct servers or the same server). When the client requests to download/stream the protected content, the first server will initiate a transfer of the advertisement to the client. Once the advertisement has been downloaded/streamed (and the user has viewed it), the second server initiates a transfer of the protected content. In essence, in the current systems, the right to the content is tied to the act of downloading/streaming the content. Therefore, the download of the content only starts after the client has met the prerequisite, which is viewing the advertisement in this example.